


A Desk Job, Idol-style

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Momo 1st person pov, Office Sex, Oral Sex, inappropriate use of rintaro's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Momo and Yuki banging where they shouldn't (*・ω-)☆
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Desk Job, Idol-style

"Momo… I need to ask you to do me a favor…" 

Favor, he says. As if we don't both know what he means. Intimate 'favors', secret private moments oft at improper places and inopportune times. I would prefer to keep our deepest physical expressions of love at home, private and leisured, confident that nobody will disturb…

…and yet I oblige. I always do. It's my Yuki who's asking, after all. How could I turn him down in this lifetime, or the next? He smiles, takes my hand, guides me deeper into the building. 

I look around as he leads me to our destination and hesitate. 

"Yuki… this hallway is…" 

He says nothing, holding my hand tighter and pulling me forward without a second thought. We reach the door at the end and I really pause, grinding him to a halt as well. 

"...Yuki, this is… the president's office…" 

He nods, the smugness in his smile shining through.

"Uh-huh."

"...this is, really, I don't think we can--" 

Yuki just scoffs. 

"Of course we can. His company is flourishing all thanks to us. And still he dares run my poor Momo ragged… I must have vengeance," Yuki declares, as if he is on some great mission for justice. We both know he's exaggerating to all hell. The president specifically asks us to do anything pretty rarely, and it's pretty reasonable stuff, too. Yuki just never learned to like Okazaki Rintaro.

And he's mad his latest executive request did end up canceling our date night. We just had the date another day and had a lovely time, but Yuki doesn't forgive or forget.

I sigh and frown.

"Still… this is very… inappropriate…"

"C'mon. He's out of town all week, he'll never know. But I will have gratification."

I'm still less than convinced, but Yuki pulls out a key and unlocks the office - where he got the key, I haven't the faintest.

I remain less than convinced, but he looks at me, eyes wide and pleading, and all objections crash and burn in my throat. Gently he drags me inside and locks the door behind us.

The president's office is large, and I would say furnished with great taste - Yuki says it's pretentious, but then, he's biased against our boss in everything. The curtains are already closed, I vaguely note, as Yuki backs away from the door. He stands in front of me and leans in to claim my lips, slowly pouring warmth and confidence into me. He grabs onto my shirt and deepens the kiss, my tongue eagerly greeting his. I close my eyes and revel in Yuki's taste, my hands finding their way to rest on his waist. Yuki grunts approvingly at the contact, but soon he's rolling his hips around, grinding his groin into mine.

"Mmh… Yuki… ah…" I gasp between kisses as Yuki hungrily attacks my mouth. Suddenly he backs off, and I open my eyes to see the desire in his gaze. Yuki takes a few steps back and makes a show of taking off his jacket and shoes; I couldn't tear my eyes away even if I wanted to.

Yuki drops his pants and elegantly steps to the desk, the focal point of the office. The sight of his pale, long legs dancing forward, settling against the dark mahogany is mesmerizing and I forget to breathe. He seems pleased with my reaction. 

"So? Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to give me a good ride like only your hard cock can~?"

I hiss at the words. No fair… Yuki knows the gap between his elegant, beautiful in a manly way, looks, and dropping such dirty words from his beautiful lips drives me mad. I check the door one last time - definitely locked - and approach. His smirk is somehow both seductive and gentle.

Yuki wraps his arms around my shoulders as soon as I'm close enough. He hops his bare ass on the edge of the table and hooks his legs behind my thighs, drawing me close.

"Mm… Momo… see, it's the perfect height…" 

There's certainly truth to his words; as he sits on the desk, the bulge in my skinny pants lines up perfectly with his hole. I hum in acceptance and fish out the condoms I carry. Yuki prefers doing it raw, says such embarrassing things about how he loves my seed inside him… But I'm always the one that needs to clean him up after, even at home - here, I absolutely refuse to make more of a mess than necessary. I rip open one of the packages as I watch Yuki lazily rub his own shaft - he was pretty hard to begin with, too… he can get excited by very strange things sometimes… And I accept it all; the things he likes to do, the things he won't do, the things he does only for me. I lean in and kiss him, intending to be gentle but soon abandoning such endeavors in favor of deepening the kiss and claiming his whole mouth. Yuki happily groans against my tongue, and my hands fumble to open my trousers and pull them down before my hard-on gets unbearably hard in their confines.

Gasping away from Yuki's rosy lips I pull his legs loose from around me and determinedly kneel down. Yuki's protesting whimpers die down as he sees me position the condom in my mouth and grab his dick; I gaze up to meet his eyes for a tantalizing moment. Soon his hard shaft is getting buried between my lips and his appreciative moans bless my ears. Yuki fills my mouth and throat as the condom wraps his length; my arms and hands push down on his thighs and hips to keep him in place as I keep pleasuring his heated cock. He twitches and groans, legs scraping against me in a half-hearted attempt to find any support. I suck Yuki at my own pace, his hips kept in place, unable to thrust faster as the heat builds up in him.

"Nn… aahh… Mo, Momo…" Yuki's pleading voice is already a bit pathetic. I smile. I love how easily I have that effect on him. I release his erection and see precum already dripping in the tip. Yuki's erratic breath catches as I grab his thighs and lift them apart and he understands what I'm going for.

"Momo- aah…!!" Yuki's body tightens as I lick around his hole. The tight ring of muscle eagerly responds to my lips and tongue, twitching and quivering as I push within. Yuki supports himself backward with his arms, pale legs shivering in indulgence. My tongue digs deep, lapping his tight inside and drowning in the enthusiastic response my darling's body gives. But as much as I would like to service Yuki and eat his ass all the way to orgasm, my own groin grows impatient and hampers my concentration. I briefly wipe my mouth and pull my hard-on out of my boxers, then tear open another condom and swiftly roll it on myself. Yuki's shaking calms down a bit, but he keeps his legs open in anticipation. I stand back up, greeted by slender arms landing over my shoulders once more. My cock is rock hard just from showing Yuki my devotion, my hesitation over the location long forgotten. 

Our eyes meet - they say everything needed. My tip meets his entrance, still moist with my saliva, and I thrust into the familiar warmth. Yuki cries out and I feel his fingers on my back, digging into my shirt. We're both keen and I know what my darling can handle, so my cock eagerly plunges deeper, soon buried to the hilt. We moan almost in unison, voices melding together in harmony, hearts beating frantically as one. Yuki's legs are circling around me again, pushing me deep as I set a restless pace, pleasure oozing out my very soul as his walls grip onto my length. My craving lips kiss his neck, make their way up and I can't resist biting his ear, gathering all my willpower to keep it gentle amidst our joined bodies heating up.

Without any of my usual effort to make the session last I thrust wildly, the emotion in Yuki's moans matching my raw need. His ass clenches around my throbbing cock as it plunges against his sweet spot; he buries his face in my neck and his voice crying out my name as he climaxes is a bit hoarse. 

"Aah… agh, ngh, aah, Mo-Momo…!!"

I ease up for a moment, allowing him to come off most intense high; then he's making obscene noises again as I thrust into his sensitive hole with fervor. By the time I reach climax, his fingers dig into my back so hard they'll probably leave marks. Marks of passion, marks of love that I'll bear with pride.

Yuki slumps against my chest and I hug him tightly. Slowly his grip tightens as his strength returns, so I pick him up off the table and try to make him stand on his own.

"Yuki… c'mon, I need to wipe the desk…"

Yuki mumbles something disapproving in return and I laugh him off.

"You got what you wanted, so be a big boy and behave."

He finally agrees to stand under his own power and I slightly reluctantly let go - letting go of the desire to grab him again, slam him against the table and take him again from behind, though, proves a harder task…

I shake my head and focus. Someone needs to be the responsible party here. I locate some napkins and furiously wipe the desk on the side we defiled, then realize my dick is still hanging out. _I really need to get a grip,_ I groan inwardly, then carefully pull off the condom and tie it off. I glance at Yuki to note he’s thankfully done the same, now dangling the thing in my direction with a quizzical look. I sigh, roll my eyes and grab it, finishing with wrapping them both in the napkins I still had. I almost reach for the trash bin, before a thought hits. Ah. The chance is possibly very small, but… I _can’t_ risk someone spotting _used condoms_ in _OUR BOSS’ TRASH BIN._ I don’t know what any poor cleaning personnel would think, and were it the boss himself glancing at his emptied-just-before-he-left garbage upon his return - oh he would _definitely_ know who to blame. I groan, grab a few more napkins and wrap them tightly around the dirty bundle, stashing it in my pocket with the condom wrappers I made sure to also pick up.

Yuki’s lazily zipping up the pants he’s managed to pull up. He grins at me, and it’s both adorable and a little infuriating, seeing he’s the one who caused this situation.

“You’re bringing those along? Weird kink you got there,” he laughs. I shoot him a look.

“You’re lucky my kink happens to be “looking after my troublesome-but-hottie boyfriend”,” I grumble.

He laughs in reply and my heart melts at the beauty. _GOD I love him so much._

**Author's Note:**

> "Momo and Yuki having sex in Rintaro's office" was originally part of a different fic idea, but it wasn't working out so I took just that part and ran with it lmao  
> I don't know why first person, I wrote down the first 400 words when the idea struck as I was trying to sleep, and decided to stick with it...  
> n̶o̶b̶o̶d̶y̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶t̶i̶e̶d̶ ̶u̶p̶?̶!̶?̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶I̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶


End file.
